Inocencia de Otoño
by mcr77
Summary: Tal vez haberte escapado por el puerto no había sido una mala idea, tal vez ya no estarías sola, tal vez él se enamoraría de ti, tal vez tú podrías borrar esos amargos recuerdos, tal vez este sería tan solo el inicio de su historia juntos… RicardoVongolaxOC o RicardoVongolaxLectora
1. I

**Inocencia de Otoño**

* * *

_Tal vez y solo tal vez..._**  
**

Hola hola, aquí yo una vez más con mi fórmula patentada (?), bueno no... pero ya la conocen...

El voluntario de esta ocasión es Ricardo Vongola o Vongola Secondo...

este fic será RicardoxOC o RicardoxLectora, ya saben el nombre es sencillamente para distinguir...

y aplica a mi condición como los demás fics de PersonajexOC que tengo en mi perfil, además si desearan una historia de este estilo, las condiciones están en mi perfil, hasta el final ;D

sin más...

**¡Ven...! Entrégame tu amor…**

* * *

I

Muerdes tus labios, tu cuerpo tiembla, a penas y puedes respirar. Te jalan del brazo y lanzan hacia el frente, no podías entender muy bien lo que decían…

-un joven varón, de finos rasgos, en pleno desarrollo –

Te iban a vender como una mercancía más, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo habías terminado así?

_0*0*0*0*0_

Había sido una mañana en el puerto, el señor cura te había llevado con él para tratar de conseguir alimentos para el hospicio, te alejaste tan solo un poco al observar a los franceses marchar montados en esos caballos, entonces todo se volvió negro, lo siguiente que supiste fue que tus manos y tobillos estaban encadenados, una sensación de movimiento debajo de ti, el olor a sal y la humedad.

Cuando despertaste todo a tu alrededor era oscuridad, poco a poco descubriste que te acompañaban muchas personas en tu misma condición, la mayoría varones, ninguno rebasaba los 16 años de edad, ni uno solo de ustedes entablaba una conversación puesto que en las celdas que estaban encerrados los sujetos que los vigilaban, golpeaban sin miramiento a aquel que pronunciara palabra alguna.

El balanceo interminable te hacía pensar que estabas en un barco, desde el inicio trataste de liberarte de esas cadenas solo para descubrir que el pesado hierro del que estaban fabricadas era inquebrantable, una vez al día los "vigilantes" les entregaban un pedazo de pan a cada uno, la pieza era no mayor al tamaño de la palma de tu mano, sin embargo lograba calmar un poco la dura hambre que no solo a ti te invadía.

No supiste cuánto tiempo pasó desde que dejaste el puerto y estuviste en esa celda, pero fue una noche cuando a todos los sacaron a rastras del lugar, la oscuridad les rodeaba por completo, sentías tus piernas adormecidas y muy adoloridas por el nulo movimiento, algo similar le sucedía a tus compañeros, pero al instante que caían al suelo o se detenían eran golpeados por esos crueles vigilantes, haciendo que el resto, incluyéndote se esforzaran por seguir adelante.

Anduvieron por un puerto, uno desconocido, trataste de encontrar algo que te indicara dónde estabas, sin embargo la oscuridad no te permitió ver más allá de un par de barcos y unos cuantos edificios.

Los encerraron a todos en un edificio cercano, poco a poco los iban desencadenando, por edades y estaturas los agrupaban y así los llevaban hacia otro lugar. Por tu estatura y complexión permaneciste con un par de muchachos y el resto de las mujeres; los subieron hasta cierta plataforma, los chicos fueron los primeros en pasar, contemplaste con atención tus alrededores, había mesas y pequeñas velas iluminando cada una, por las siluetas podías distinguir que se trataba de hombres.

Un hombre de traje y sombrero fue el encargado de hablar, después de un par de gritos donde a penas y podías entender palabra alguna viste como, se llevaban al par de chicos…

_0*0*0*0*0_

-mírenlo bien, hasta tiene una cara linda –susurra el hombre acariciando tu mentón

Te asustas cuando intenta despojarte de la camisa, te aferras a la prenda para evitar que te descubra, ves como en su rostro se dibuja una mueca de enojo, juras que te va a golpear, cierras los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo el golpe nunca llega en cambio escuchas el sonido del metal contra el piso, abres los ojos y descubres que en el suelo hay un saco desbordado de monedas.

-¡_Monsieur_ Ricardo! –murmura el hombre del sombrero

Levantas tu mirada y descubres que hay un varón alto de cabello negro, se acerca a ti, su andar es imponente y de inmediato te deja sin aliento, alzas tu rostro para observar el suyo, sus orbes verdes te hipnotizan, dejas tus labios entreabiertos y un suspiro escapa de ellos cuando acaricia tu rostro. Su mano recorre tu cuello, tu hombro, su toque te hace sentir escalofríos.

-me lo llevo –responde el hombre

0*0*0*0*0

Observas con cautela al pelinegro, se encuentran en una habitación muy bien amueblada, ni siquiera es comparable con la celda del señor cura, por la ventana puedes ver la luna llena que ilumina un poco la noche. De repente la puerta se abre y da paso a un muchacho de cabellos plateados con una capa, hace una reverencia ante el pelinegro y luego empieza a hablar.

-no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto Ricardo, pensé que pasaría por la casa de _madame_ Beatrix –dice con una sorna

-yo tampoco Marzio, sin embargo en la subasta me encontré una mercancía exótica y decidí traerla aquí antes de ir a visitar la casona de _madame_ Beatrix –responde señalándote

La voz del pelinegro te hace temblar de pies a cabeza, es una voz muy profunda, sientes tus rodillas sacudirse por cada palabra que brota de sus labios.

-¿quién es ese? –interroga el muchacho peliplata y te mira con atención

-Es mi nuevo _giocattolo_ -sonríe el ojiverde dedicándote una mirada que hace tus mejillas arder

-mmm –murmura no muy convencido el peliplata de ojos miel

-de todas maneras prepara mi carruaje –agrega

-como diga señor –obedece el muchacho antes de partir

Tan pronto como el peliplata los deja solos, el moreno se sienta en la silla del escritorio.

-¿cómo te llamas? –te interroga pero no entiendes con certeza lo que te pregunta –¡ah cierto!, que vienes de América –ríe el pelinegro –no estoy seguro de si entenderás mi idioma –se levanta y se acerca a ti -mi nombre es Ricardo Vongola –se presenta señalándose

-Ricardo Vongola –repites y sin quererlo una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro

-así es, ¿Cómo te llamas? –te señala

Parpadeas un poco, su nombre era Ricardo Vongola, entonces lo que él te estaba preguntando era tu nombre.

-María José –respondes con cierta timidez

-¿María José? –te interroga el pelinegro acercándose a ti

Asientes enérgicamente mientras tanto Ricardo se acerca a ti y su mirada te escudriña de pies a cabeza.

-Pues María José, creo que necesitas un baño –sonríe de lado te toma de los hombros y te lleva a una parte apartada de la habitación donde descubres una tina.

Luego se acerca a un armario, saca una camisa y unos pantalones –y ropa nueva -agrega

Te sonrojas de inmediato, porque has entendido a la perfección a lo que se refiere, es cierto, desde aquel día en el puerto no te habías bañado, tu rostro se colorea de rojo, sientes demasiada vergüenza.

-Le pediré a la conserje que te traiga agua caliente, puedes tomar cualquiera de las esencias que tengo en este mueble –te dice abriendo un cajoncito lleno de botellas y frascos de muchos colores…

0*0*0*0*0

-Mmmm –balbuceas estirándote un poco -¡que buen baño! ¡y qué rico huele! –celebras oliendo tu piel

El baño había sido tan relajante y no solo eso la señora te había llevado un par de hogazas de pan y un pedazo de carne, con una jarra de agua, suspiraste débilmente el sueño te dominaba por completo, te asomas por la ventana, el señor Ricardo no había regresado aún.

-¿a dónde habrá ido el señor Ricardo? –preguntaste en voz alta al sentarte en la cama –¡qué suave! –celebraste mientras te recostabas sobre ella

Sin más te quedaste profundamente dormida, tan solo un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió, con cierta dificultad Ricardo caminó directo a su cama, no sin antes asegurar la habitación; te miró con cierta curiosidad y luego se recostó a tu lado, cubriéndote con su saco.

0*0*0*0*0

Sientes como algo acaricia tu rostro, te mueves ligeramente, debe de ser Rosa quien juega contigo para llevarla a desayunar.

-espera Rosa, ya me levanto –susurras adormilada

Tu mano se encuentra con la que te acaricia, esperabas encontrarte con una mano pequeña y suavecilla, sin embargo lo que tus dedos sienten es una mano grande, dura y fuerte… abres los ojos de inmediato y sin soltarla descubres frente a ti esos orbes verdes hechizantes, al instante te echas hacia atrás y le sueltas, puedes sentir como tu rostro se colorea por completo de rojo.

-interesante forma de despertar –te dice el señor Ricardo con una sonrisa

Te levantas de la cama mientras bajas la cabeza a modo de disculpa, sin embargo al ponerte de pie tiras el saco que te cubría.

-perdón señor Vongola, no era mi intención dormir en su cama –te apresuras a levantar la prenda y a sacudirla

Una carcajada escapa de sus labios, mientras se pone de pie…

…**que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte**

_Tal vez haberte escapado por el puerto no había sido una mala idea_

* * *

ummm, xD El nombre de nuestra lectora es compuesto y ya verán por qué...

ahora, nos situamos como en 1850, por esos años aprox... traté de investigar el tráfico de personas, pero pues no supe mucho, así q usé arbitrariamente mis poderes de autora XD y vuala! (pseudo frances)

_giocattolo_ significa "juguete" en italiano, ya verán por qué... ;P

XD advierto q Ricardo rompió muchas de mis reglas como escritora, nada grave pero diferente...

ah, sí tiene q ver ligeramente con el fic de La Galería Vongola en el capitulo de "Luna Dorada"

está no oficialmente relacionado con las estaciones del año...

creo q de momento son todos mis comentarios...

ah sí, aplica el mínimo de 5 comentarios por capitulo y al día siguiente se sube la continuación, cualquier duda, aclaracion, etc etc, ya sea por mp o por comentario yo les respondo

y de una vez les aviso q de esta formula m voy a tomar un descanso, solo me queda un fic pendiente q tiene a Dino como victi... digo voluntario...

Saluditos, besos y abrazos ;D

MCR77 off ~

PD. No me abandonen ;3; (?)

PD2. sí, voy a seguir la Galería ... -3-


	2. II

**Inocencia de Otoño**

* * *

_Tal vez y solo tal vez..._**  
**

2do capi de los 5 xD del fic de Ricardo Vongola o Vongola Secondo y un OC o Lectora...

Este fic aplica tbm a mi condición de las escenas extras que tengo en mi perfil y la última nota sobre este tipo de historias

sin más...

Advertencia: Mencion de ciertos temas que pueden incomodar al lector, discresión recomendada, recuerden que esto es mera ficción.

* * *

II

**borra por siempre de mi vida…**

Le acompañas de cerca y observas con curiosidad las calles por donde pasean, no cabe duda que guardan un cierto parecido con tu puerto natal, las personas son mucho más altas que tú y la mayoría tiene piel blanca como las nubes del cielo. Sin que lo notes eres el centro de la atención de esas personas, pues eres ser exótico, tu cabello, tu color de piel, de ojos, eres algo fuera de lo común.

-Giussepe, ven acá -te llama tu amo

Giussepe, en lugar de José, al menos es lo que has podido entender, se detienen en una casona enorme, no hay nadie en las cercanías, pero no le das importancia. Entran al lugar y ves como una mujer algo mayor pero bonita le sonríe a tu amo.

-¡_Monsieur_ Ricardo! –exclama la mujer

Al instante notas como la casa que estaba completamente desierta se llena de un séquito de mujeres jóvenes, la mayoría solo usa batas y tiene el cabello desaliñado, como si se hubieran acabado de despertar, algo extraño pues ya pasa de medio día.

-Con calma niñas –agrega la mujer mayor

-¿cómo están esta mañana mis _giogielli_? –interroga el pelinegro con una sonrisa coqueta

Escuchas como la mayoría deja escapar un suspiro y comienzan a hablar con él, unas les sonríen, otras le toman del brazo.

-_Monsieur_ Ricardo, ¿quién es su acompañante? –pregunta una de las muchachas acercándose a ti –es un niño lindo –te sonríe

Como reflejo tú también le sonríes, no entiendes qué es lo que dice, sin embargo sientes que es amable.

-un objeto exótico que me encontré en una subasta –responde Ricardo –Giussepe es su nombre -

Las chicas empiezan a reír, mientras se acercan a ti, unas chicas te sostienen las manos, mientras otras olfatean tu cabello.

-no cabe duda que el señor Ricardo tiene buen gusto –

-es un chico lindo –

-hasta su aroma es agradable -

Mientras tanto tu solo asientes con la cabeza y sonríes.

0*0*0*0*0

Han pasado más o menos un par de meses desde que conociste al señor Ricardo, y te has convertido en su mozo, poco a poco ya entiendes el idioma que él habla, el italiano, pero el francés aún te cuesta un poco de trabajo.

-Giussepe –te llama Marzio

Te detienes de inmediato y le miras esperando sus palabras

-esta noche me acompañarás a la casona de _Madame_ Beatrix –

Tú asientes sin decir nada más y lo sigues. Usualmente tú te quedas en el departamento esperando a el regreso de tu amo, pero esta noche Marzio te pide que lo acompañes, ese peliplata es la mano derecha de Ricardo, aún con su aparente indiferencia hacia el pelinegro has notado que son muy unidos, tan es así que a veces puedes sentir las miradas pesadas y de cierto desprecio de parte de Marzio.

Se encuentran a un par de pasos de la entrada cuando de repente ven salir volando a un hombre por la ventana, seguido de una bola de fuego.

-¡Ricardo! –se apresura Marzio

-con que queriéndote propasar con una de mis _gioielli_ –dice tu amo al hombre saliendo por la ventana

-¡Maldito Bastardo! –se queja el hombre –¿tienes idea de con quién estás tratando? –le grita

-con un pobre diablo –sonríe sádicamente Ricardo acumulando una llama en la palma de su mano

-¿un pobre diablo? –brama enojado el hombre -¿cómo puedes defender a unas rameras como esas? Ninguna de ellas tiene el derecho de vivir, están en este mundo para servirme –

-¡un perro siempre será un perro! –le lanza esa bola de fuego

Cierras los ojos de inmediato ante tremenda explosión, puedes escuchar los gritos de las chicas y los quejidos de dolor del hombre. De repente entre la nube de humo ves como otros tipos se acercan al sujeto, mientras tu amo se acerca con una expresión mortífera en su rostro.

-espere señor, deténgase –ruega al parecer uno de los acompañantes del hombre

-se atreven a rogar por un perro –

-Ricardo, ya es suficiente –interviene Marzio

-Retírenlo de mi vista, si vuelve a aparecer cerca de aquí no quedarán ni sus cenizas –amenaza el pelinegro

Tan pronto como desaparecen del lugar, algunas las chicas aparecen por el enorme agujero donde se encontraba la ventana, te asomas discretamente solo para descubrir que todo el pasillo está en ruinas.

-¡Todos, fuera en este mismo instante! –grita el pelinegro

Ves como un grupo de hombres a medio vestir salen despavoridos del edificio, mientras que el resto de las féminas se asoman un poco sorprendidas

-chicas vayan a dormir, por la mañana decidiré lo que haremos –ordena a las jovencitas

Da media vuelta y se aproxima a ti, Marzio los sigue de cerca…

0*0*0*0*0

Pruebas el agua de la tina, parece que ya está lo suficientemente agradable como para que tu amo pueda darse un baño, llevan como una hora más o menos desde que regresaron y por el momento ha estado enfrascado en una plática con el peliplata.

-investiga quién es ese imbécil y a qué se dedica, por la mañana decidiré lo que haremos –le ordena a Marzio

-entendido, con permiso –se despide el hombre

-_signore_ Ricardo, el baño está listo –le informas

El pelinegro asiente con la cabeza y se apresura a llegar a la tina, tú entre tanto levantas la ropa y la llevas hasta una cesta de mimbre.

-Giussepe –te llama

-dígame señor –le respondes

-José –te sonríe – siéntate cerca de mí, cuéntame cómo era tu vida en América –te dice con una voz profunda pero al mismo tiempo suave

-¿mi vida? –interrogas algo insegura y luego das un suspiro

En todo ese tiempo no habías pensado en la vida que habías dejado atrás, porque de alguna forma la compañía del señor Ricardo te proporcionaba cierta seguridad.

–pues el señor Ricardo debe de saber que yo vivía en el hospicio del puerto, desde que tengo uso de memoria me había encontrado ahí –

-¿tus padres? –

-según el señor cura, mi madre murió al darme a luz y me dejó bajo su cuidado, yo era de los mayores en el hospicio, por lo cual mi deber era ayudar a los más pequeños a comer, vestir y lavar –le explicas jugando con tus dedos

-entiendo –te dice el pelinegro -¿qué sucedió con tu padre? -

-¿mi padre? Mi padre es un adinerado hacendado del pueblo, el más poderoso del puerto –le respondes

-¿y por qué no vivías con él? -

Por un momento guardas silencio y recuerdas las crueles palabras que Don Augusto Iturrigaray te dedicó en aquel entonces… _"no solo descendiente ilegítimo de una sirvienta, sino que una inservible mujer"… _Muerdes tus labios, era cierto, si tu hubieras nacido varón podrías haber vivido con él, como heredero de la familia, pero como mujer no servías de nada. Ocultaste tu rostro entre tus rodillas y de repente sentiste un par de gotas tibias caer en tu cabeza.

-¿Dime por qué no vivías con él? –

-porque mi madre era una sirvienta –mientes porque tienes miedo de que el señor Ricardo no te aprecie más si se entera que eres una chica –y alguien descendiente de la servidumbre no puede ser reconocido como un miembro legítimo -

0*0*0*0*0

Toses ligeramente ante ese aire otoñal, parece no afectar a ninguno de los pobladores, pero para ti que provienes de un clima cálido, salado, extrañas un poco el mar, la brisa tibia rozar tus mejillas, jugar con tu cabello.

-¡oh Giussepe! ¿Cariño te estás resfriando? –te interroga una de las chicas se trata de Ópal

Niegas con la cabeza sin embargo tu cuerpo responde de otra manera, estornudas un par de veces al tiempo que un escalofrío te recorre por completo.

-niño bonito no te puedes enfermar –agrega otra chica Amatista

Te llevan hasta la cocina que es uno de los lugares de la casona que aún está intacto, te sirven un poco de cocoa caliente, es delicioso piensas, mientras observas a las chicas comer y conversar, todas son muy hermosas, parecen muñecas de porcelana. De repente todas te miran fijamente y empiezas a sentirte incómoda.

-te lo dije, se parecen –dice Rubí

-sí, ya que me fijo detenidamente, sí se parecen –agrega Perla

-mira que tener que traer alguien de América para que se parecieran realmente –Ámbar

-¿tú crees que por eso le haya comprado? –interroga Jade

Repentinamente los cuchicheos cesan cuando se escucha el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose, se asoman por la puerta de la cocina, solo para descubrir que en la puerta se encuentra el hombre de la noche anterior y que lleva consigo a unos cuantos oficiales.

-¿no puedo creer que haya vuelto? –susurra Aquamarine

-¿es que acaso no le tendrá miedo al señor Ricardo? –comenta Turquesa

Todas las chicas murmuran hasta que ves a una palidecer y se oculta en un rincón, te acercas a ella y la observas llorar en silencio.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿te duele algo? –le preguntas acariciando su rostro

La chica suspira y alza su mirada, descubres entonces que sus mejillas están amoratadas, sus labios partidos, lleva un par de mordidas en el cuello y en su antebrazo izquierdo tiene una quemadura reciente.

-es mi culpa, debí de quedarme callada, si yo… -hipa entre sollozos

-¡Zafiro no seas necia! –le grita Topacio y la abraza –esos tiempos se acabaron, no desde que el señor Ricardo nos compró a todas, ¿o es que acaso realmente extrañas hacerlo de esa manera? –

La joven niega con la cabeza, al tiempo que se aferra a su compañera. De repente escuchas nuevamente una explosión, seguido de un par de golpes, gritos y más explosiones.

-Chicas, tenemos que salir, el señor Ricardo está peleando con el bastardo que lastimó a Zafiro –anuncia Esmeralda

-Ya la oyeron niñas, tomen lo que puedan, nos tenemos que ir de aquí –concluye Perla

0*0*0*0*0

Respiras con cierta dificultad, el aire cala tu cuerpo, pero sabes que no eres la única, las "joyas" del señor Ricardo también tiemblan a causa de ese frío otoñal, esperan a las afueras de la ciudad, aún puedes ver un resplandor naranja proveniente del barrio donde está la casona de Beatrix, al cabo de un tiempo ves llegar 3 carruajes y luego descender a tu amo seguido de Marzio, notas de inmediato que su ropa está ligeramente sucia de polvo y tierra, sin embargo no tiene ni un solo rasguño, por la expresión en su rostro puedes notar que tu amo está hecho una furia.

-Partimos a Italia –anuncia Ricardo –chicas, divídanse entre los 2 carruajes restantes, nos reencontraremos en Genova para descansar –ordena

Ves a _Madame_ Beatrix, Topacio, Jaspe, Aquamarine, Ópal y Ámbar subir a una de las carrozas, mientras que en el otro sube el resto de las chicas, por un momento dudas a dónde subir, pero es cuando el señor Ricardo te toma del hombro y te lleva hasta su propio carruaje.

…**todas las lágrimas que habitan**

_Tal vez ya no estarías sola…_

* * *

XD creo q ya entendieron xq nuestra protagonista o lectora iba vestida de hombre... sino lo explicaré así:

en esa epoca ser mujer no tenía mucho valor incluso en América, por lo q al acompañar al cura, María iba disfrazada de hombre, (ah usé el nombre de María José, porque era común en la época y ofrece de cierta forma neutralidad al personaje)

_gioielli _Significa "Joyas" en italiano, se trata de 12 chicas: Ámbar, Aquamarine, Topacio, Zafiro, Esmeralda, Turquesa, Rubí, Ópal, Jaspe, Jade, Perla y Amatista; sus nombres vienen de piedras preciosas o semi-preciosas (ya se explicará por qué se llaman así)

En este capi se encontraban todavía en Francia, Ricardo como han notado no tenía mucho poder sin embargo ya estaba metido en ciertos negocios turbios

y espero no me haya quedado OOC, pero como no sabemos con exactitud como era... pues yo me imagino a Ricardo como Xanxus, pero más sociable, es decir serio, pero de buen humor y letal cuando lo molestan...

Nos leemos en el prox y si ya saben como es la fórmula imaginan lo q sigue xD...

MCR77 off ~

PD. Dino dónde estás?

PD2. recuerden q Ricardo como dije ya rompió muchas de mis reglas ;P


	3. III

**Inocencia de Otoño**

* * *

_tal vez y solo tal vez..._******  
**

3er capi de los 5 xD del fic de Ricardo Vongola o Vongola Secondo y un OC o Lectora...

Este fic aplica tbm a mi condición de las escenas extras que tengo en mi perfil y la última nota sobre este tipo de historias

Advertencia: Ciertas situaciones violentas que pueden indignar al lector. Escena candente no apta para personas sensibles discresión recomendada, recuerden que esto es mera ficción.

**Ven...! Entrégame tu amor...**

* * *

III

Despiertas a causa de un sobresalto del carruaje, abres los ojos y descubres que estás cubierta por un saco negro y no solo eso, estás recostada en el regazo de tu amo, observas con detenimiento su blanquecino rostro, el señor Ricardo es tan guapo y cuando está dormido parece un ángel, piensas esbozando una sonrisa, volteas del otro lado se encuentra Marzio, él también está dormido, sonríes, por la expresión que tiene, él también parece un ángel con esos cabellos plateados rebeldes rodeando sus mejillas, incluso no se nota a simple vista lo gruñón que es en realidad.

-señores hemos llegado –anuncia el cochero deteniendo por completo el carro

Tu amo despierta mientras tú te levantas y le devuelves el saco que se pone de inmediato antes de salir del coche, te hace una seña para que permanezcas dentro, te estiras un poco mientras te asomas por la ventana descubriendo la cortina, puedes observar el segundo carruaje, pero no el tercero, observas a las chicas salir y caminar un poco en los alrededores, pero no encuentras a _madame_ Beatrix, no le das importancia mientras tú misma estiras las piernas dentro del carro, porque no quieres desobedecer a tu amo, sabes que aún está enojado y no quieres que se enoje más.

Esperan un tiempo sin embargo el tercer carruaje no aparece, tu amo regresa al coche, puedes notar en su rostro una expresión de preocupación, cierra los ojos y parece dormitar durante un rato más. De repente la puerta se abre y Marzio entra, se acerca a tu amo y le susurra algo, abre los ojos rápidamente y esos orbes verdes brillan de una forma que te da escalofríos.

-tráiganla –ordena con un tono venenoso

-ya la traen –responde el peliplata con seriedad y sale

-José, quédate aquí y pase lo que pase no salgas, ni te asomes por la ventana –te ordena el señor Ricardo

Asientes al instante, si te ha llamado José quiere decir que algo ha sucedido, suspiras un poco, el sonido de los cascos de caballo correr aprisa aparece.

-señor Ricardo ¿qué es lo que sucede? –es la voz de Esmeralda

-Todas dentro del carruaje, no salgan y no se asomen ¡es una orden! –grita Ricardo con una voz fría y venenosa

Solo escuchas como la puerta es asegurada, los cascos del caballo se detienen

-¡_Monsieur_ Ricardo! –reconoces esa voz

-La encontramos queriendo escapar hacia París –explica un hombre

-entiendo –es tu amo Ricardo con ese tono letal –Beatrix, Beatrix –suspira

Hay una pausa, el sonido de las hojas caer al viento es lo único que puedes percibir

-Beatrix ¿creíste que no me enteraría? ¿Pensaste que podías irte así como así después de lo que hiciste? ¿ah?–interroga tu amo subiendo la voz ese tono te da escalofríos

-¡por favor _Monsieur_ Ricardo!, yo sé que hice mal, ¡por favor! –escuchas a la mujer rogar su voz tiembla demasiado sabes que muere de miedo

-¿por favor dices? Beatrix, ¿quieres ablandarme el corazón después de lo que has hecho? –

-yo… -susurra

-dime ellas también te rogaron de esa manera ¿no es verdad? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Te sentiste poderosa e invencible? -

-por favor por todos los años de conocernos… -lloriquea la mujer

-por todos los años que las conociste… -escuchas a tu amo dar un suspiro sonoro -de acuerdo por los años que tenemos de conocernos te dejaré ir con vida –dice con una voz más suave

-¿Ricardo? –interroga alarmado Marzio aún si no lo puedes ver sabes que está temblando de ira

-_Merci_, _merci_ –le agradece la _madame_

-solo mándale mis saludos al jefe Ambriz –su voz se vuelve letal

En seguida un grito desgarrador retumba en todos los alrededores y te pone los pelos de punta, seguidos del llanto incontrolable de Beatrix…

-¡vámonos! –ordena tu amo

La puerta del carruaje se abre es Ricardo quien sube primero, ni siquiera te mira solo se sienta y cruza los brazos.

-Ricardo, ¿no crees que exageraste? -Interroga el peliplata subiendo detrás de él

-¿exagerar? esa vieja zorra mató a 5 de mis joyas, 5 marcas en la mitad de su rostro me parece el menor de los castigos que se podía merecer –dice con una mueca de ira dibujada en su rostro

0*0*0*0*0

Observas desde la ventana el paisaje de esa posada, las hojas caen a la más leve brisa, comiste hace un rato con las chicas que quedaron, según lo que has entendido, _madame_ Beatrix vendió a las muchachas al hombre con el que el señor Ricardo se había peleado, era un ministro francés, y no solo eso tan pronto como estuvieron en sus manos las mataron a todas. Un escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza, no puedes entender las razones de la mujer… suspiras al tiempo que la puerta se abre y tu amo entra, en su rostro aún lleva una mueca de enojo, mientras maldice por lo bajo.

-su baño está listo señor –le informas y recibes su saco

-Giussepe, sírveme una copa de vino –te pide antes de meterse en la tina

Le sirves un poco, aún si sabes que no es bueno que beba tanto no puedes decirle que no a tu amo. Doblas la ropa y la dejas en una de las sillas, escuchas a tu amo llamarte, pero no distingues sus palabras por lo cual acercas tu rostro al suyo para escucharle con mayor claridad

-dígame amo –le dices

Repentinamente sientes como su mano derecha atrapa tu nunca y luego estrella sus labios contra los tuyos en un beso ardiente y hambriento.

El sonido de la copa romperse en mil pedazos sigue al movimiento hábil del señor Ricardo de jalarte de la camisa hacia adentro de la tina por la espalda, haciendo que quedes de espaldas a él sin dejar de besarte, gimes en sus labios y él ríe ante tu sorpresa de sentir el agua empapar tu cuerpo, luego su mano izquierda revienta los botones de tu camisa solo para encontrarse con tu torso vendado, sientes un calor cerca de tu ombligo y como tus compresas lentamente se aflojan, sus dedos recorren la piel de tu estómago que ahora está expuesta, tu amo Ricardo usó su llama para quemar los vendajes, su recorrido por tu esternón te causa escalofríos, desciende en una línea recta por tu cuerpo y te arqueas al sentir como su manos se internan en tus pantalones.

Lo sientes sonreír mientras te sigue besando, sus dedos recorren por completo tu entrepierna y ahogas un gritito de placer, sus yemas se sienten cálidas, su mano derecha por fin abandona tu rostro y recorriendo tu cuello llega hasta tu esternón, se va hacia la izquierda donde late desbocado tu corazón y atrapa entre sus dedos tu pecho, lo oprime con suavidad y pellizca su punta, gimes de placer.

-María José -te llama

-aja -le respondes extasiada

Su mano izquierda te fricciona aún más y empiezas a retorcerte a causa de un placer desconocido, rápido luego lento, arqueas tu espalda cuando su pulgar te toca de cierta forma y luego la presión que en tu vientre tenías se libera de golpe dejándote aturdida

-mi María -te susurra posesivamente y te besa una vez más

Tú solo asientes atontada, porque tu amo Ricardo ha descubierto que eres una mujer…

No sabes cómo te ha sacado de la tina, pero ahora mismo el pelinegro te ha quitado toda la ropa mojada y te encuentras completamente desnuda bajo su mirada hechizante

-¿Quién diría que mi _giocattolo_ sería tan divertido? -te dice con esa voz que hace que tus rodillas tiemblen y te sienta sobre la cama

Con lentitud se quita la toalla, de inmediato desvías la mirada, tienes mucha vergüenza

Sus dedos recorren tus labios y lentamente los separan, introduce su pulgar y este masajea tu lengua, lo saca suavemente de tu boca y entonces saboreas su punta, él es enorme, respiras con dificultad, subes tu mirada y te encuentras con sus orbes, su expresión es exigente, le dejas tomar su ritmo y por qué no decirlo te embriaga el impensable y ligero sonrojo que aparece en las pálidas mejillas de ese hombre. Ricardo deja escapar un gruñido de su boca y se separa de ti, toses un poco y engulles todo lo que puedes, el pelinegro acaricia la comisura de tus labios

-excelente mi _giocattolo_ -te felicita el pelinegro

Tú solo asientes, te recuesta en la cama y sientes las yemas de sus dedos recorrer tu piel. Luego lo hacen sus labios, en tu cuello, tu esternón, tu pecho, mientras sus manos repiten ese masaje que te habían dado en la tina, pero esta vez ya no puedes soportarlo y dejas que tu voz haga unos ligeros y dulces gemidos. De repente el pelinegro te besa invasivamente haciendo que todo tu cuerpo tiemble y te quedes sin aliento.

Tu amo se endereza frente a ti, admiras su cuerpo puedes ver como unas ligeras gotas de sudor corren por sus músculos marcados, separa tus piernas y se interna justo en el medio de ellas, desciende su rostro hasta que lo único que puedes ver es su mirada hipnotizante, luego un dolor te invade y hace que arquees inconscientemente tu espalda, tu amo atrapa tu rostro sin dejar de mirarte, te pierdes en sus orbes verdes y respiras con dificultad al tiempo que un par de lágrimas corren por tus mejillas

-ya eres una mujer –te susurra –mí mujer –

Asientes temblorosa mientras te aferras a su cuerpo, te embiste una vez y gimes involuntariamente, es una mezcla de dolor y placer, observas como Ricardo muerde sus labios de una forma que sabes que para él es demasiado delicioso, mueves un poco tus caderas porque quieres complacerlo, es entonces cuando el pelinegro toma cierto ritmo y tu empiezas a acompañarlo en el éxtasis, poco a poco va profundizando en tu cuerpo hasta que gritas con todas tus fuerzas su nombre.

Una carcajada escapa de su boca y se sienta en la cama sin separarse de ti, coloca su mano en tu vientre y aplica más fuerza haciendo que te retuerzas de placer.

-¡Ricardo! –gimes casi sin aliento

-María –te susurra al oído

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando por fin tu cuerpo explota de placer, seguido de un calor que se aloja en tu vientre.

-descansa, _bella bambola_ –te dice recostándose contigo

-mi amado Ricardo –susurras entre sus brazos

0*0*0*0*0

Despiertas perezosamente ante el sonido de la puerta, no quieres abrir los ojos porque esa calidez que te rodea es demasiado agradable.

-¡Ricardo! –gritan y parece que van a tirar la puerta

-¡Silencio Marzio! –responde tu amo

Su voz se oye tan cerca, abres un ojo con parsimonia y te encuentras con el pecho desnudo de tu amo, tratas de alejarte pero no puedes porque te esta abrazando.

-¿te desperté _bambola_? –te sonríe tu amo de una forma que te hace sonrojar

Recuerdas lo que sucedió la noche anterior y de inmediato ocultas tu rostro, no sabes si tu amo estará enojado contigo o si te abandonará.

-¿eh? María, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras una mujer? –te interroga y alza tu rostro para mirarte a los ojos

-porque tenía miedo, amo Ricardo –respondes mordiendo tus labios -mi padre dijo que yo no le servía por haber nacido mujer, y pensé que si el señor Ricardo se daba cuenta de que había comprado a una mujer me abandonaría, especialmente porque no soy bella como ninguna de sus joyas –explicas al borde de las lágrimas

Una carcajada escapa de los labios de tu amado señor Ricardo, te besa en las mejillas y luego te besa en la boca, tiemblas ante su caricia, sientes tu cuerpo vibrar, pareciera que te robara el alma con tan solo besarte, no sabes por qué pero no quisieras separarte nunca de él.

-María José, mi _bambola_ –te susurra al oído

**para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre...**

_Tal vez él se enamoraría de ti…_

* * *

Amm sip, Ricardo nunca se había dado cuenta de q era una chica xD, pero creo q le gustó la sorpresa ustedes q creen?

(Esto creo q es lo más cercano al yaoi q yo haya escrito) digamos que las razones de q Ricardo se quisiera mmm "tirar" a su mozo, es xq él siempre es dominante y además tenía q desestresarse... Para el record, Ricardo ya tiene como unos 24-26 años (esta bn caminado y experimentado) mientras María tiene unos 14-15 años (es una niña... o era ;P)

_Bambola_ significa muñeca en italiano, Ricardo le decía a María "juguete" al principio, xq para él era como un objeto para su entretenimiento, para lo q a él se le antojase (sí, en todos los sentidos), pero lo cambia por muñeca, xq descubre q es una chica y pues como ya dije, le gustaba...

En cuanto a Beatrix... pues efectivamente Ricardo usó parte de su llama en su mano para marcarle el rostro a la mujer, esa escena fue muy conflictiva de hacer, xq no m agrada la violencia hacia nuestro género (yo tbm soy chica) pero pues tenía q recalcar esa personalidad fuerte, poderosa y de cierto modo cruel de Ricardo

Y si lo han notado estamos en una época previa a cuando se convierte en jefe de los Vongola

XD ah alguien pregunto q xq no hago historias más largas... si ven mis 2 historias de one piece, a pesar de ser drabbles es fecha en q no las termino, y como tengo miedo de q eso me suceda, pues x eso uso esta formula, salvo en la Galería q es la única historia más larga, xq si se fijan es como una historia con capis especificos

en fin me despido

Saluditos, abrazos y besitos ;D

MCR77 off ~


	4. IV

**Inocencia de Otoño**

* * *

_tal vez y solo tal vez..._******  
**

Penultimo capi del fic de Ricardo Vongola o Vongola Secondo y un OC o Lectora...

Este fic aplica tbm a mi condición de las escenas extras que tengo en mi perfil y la última nota sobre este tipo de historias

A ver si siguen queriendo tanto a Ricardo XD (?) ok ignoren eso...

**¡Ven...! Entrégame tu amor…**

* * *

IV

El carruaje se detiene en una hermosa mansión de la ciudad de Salerno, percibes el olor del mar y una temperatura más cálida que en los últimos días. Sonríes al descender de su transporte.

-para estas alturas es probable que mi primo envíe a uno de sus mensajeros, mantente al pendiente de las correspondencias –le dice tu amo a Marzio

Miras los hermosos jardines con fascinación, no entiendes el por qué tu amo no había regresado antes

-Giussepe –te llama el señor Ricardo –ésta es mi casa ¿qué te parece? –

-es preciosa _signore_ –le sonríes

-_signore_ Ricardo, no lo esperábamos –saluda al parecer el mayordomo

-el señor Ricardo ha vuelto –anuncia una de las mucamas

Al entrar en la misión descubres que hay un grupo de personas formadas en 2 filas para recibirlo.

-¡Bienvenido _signore_ Ricardo! –exclaman en coro

-gracias –responde el pelinegro con una expresión fría

De repente se escucha el eco de pasos provenientes de la planta alta, miras hacia alla y de la escalinata ves descender a una hermosa pelirroja, lleva un vestido de color azul y todo su cabello recogido en un elegante chongo.

-¡Ricardo! –le dice algo sorprendida

-Addolorata –responde con seriedad

-No esperaba que volvieras a mostrar tu cara si quiera y sin embargo has vuelto y no solo te acompaña tu perro faldero sino que traes algo más contigo –la mujer te dedica una mirada continua descendiendo por la escalera

-esa no es forma de hablarle a tu marido ¿o sí? En cuanto a Marzio y a mi nuevo _giocattolo_, no es asunto de tu incumbencia, porque te recuerdo Addolorata que ésta es mi casa y yo hago aquí las reglas –responde con una voz firme

-¡pero qué interesante! –responde la mujer con desprecio –huiste al poco tiempo de nuestra ceremonia, no cumples con tus obligaciones y te atreves a decir que ésta es tu casa –finalmente se encuentra frente a frente con el pelinegro

-parece Addolorata que te olvidas a quien te diriges –tu amo atrapa el cabello de la mujer con las manos y le dedica una sonrisa arrogante

-suéltame Ricardo –murmura visiblemente enojada

-quieres que cumpla con mis obligaciones, de acuerdo esta noche cumpliré tu deseo –le susurra al oído y puedes ver como se la lleva a rastras por las escaleras

-¡Ricardo! –le grita Marzio a tu lado

-La cena será a las 8, todo tiene que ser perfecto, Marzio tú te encargas de lo demás –desaparece con la mujer

La servidumbre empieza al instante los cuchicheos mientras tú te quedas helada ante los actos, el señor Ricardo, tu amo ¿estaba casado con esa hermosa mujer? Sientes una opresión en tu pecho y no es a causa de las vendas, das media vuelta en dirección al jardín, no sabes lo que sucede contigo pero no quieres estar dentro de la mansión.

Te ocultas en la parte más alejada del jardín, en un pequeño kiosco, donde observas las hojas caer, un par de lagrimillas recorren tus mejillas, no sabes si el señor Ricardo ama o no a su esposa, pero no quieres ser la segunda en la lista, quieres ser el centro de su atención.

-con que aquí estabas –reconoces la voz de Marzio

-¿sucede algo malo? –balbuceas casi sin voz

-eso es lo que te pregunto yo a ti –te responde el peliplata sentándose a tu lado

-por qué habría de pasarme algo malo –sollozas

Marzio da un suspiro y coloca su mano en tu cabeza

-_Insensato_ como su amo –susurra y hace que le mires a la cara

Develando lo obvio, estás llorando, guardas silencio, no esperas que te consuele, es más ni siquiera que sepa lo que sientes por tu amo.

-si lloras porque sientes celos, te has equivocado, Ricardo no ama a esa mujer –

-yo no siento celos –respondes al instante

Pero una carcajada te sorprende

-es más que evidente que amas al idiota de Ricardo, no puedo entender como las mujeres son tan necias –murmura el peliplata palmeando tu cabeza

-¿qué? –

-María José, así es como te llamas, eres una mujer, eso solo Ricardo y yo lo sabemos, y si te preguntas que cómo lo sé, es sencillo, aunque ya tenía mis sospechas desde que te vi, hace un par de noches lo confirme –te responde

-¿cómo? –

-¡Ricardo! –gime el peliplata con dramatismo y luego suelta una carcajada

Recuerdas la noche en Genova, así fue como gritaste, ocultas tu rostro detrás de tus manos,

-no tienes de qué preocuparte, a mi no me importa que seas una mujer o un varón –dice con seriedad –es más me alivia de cierta forma que seas una mujer –

-¿por qué? –

-porque eso quiere decir que Ricardo es perfectamente normal –dice –y que por fin la ha olvidado –

-¿olvidar a quién? –

Marzio da un suspiro

-Es complicado, pero tienes que saberlo –comenta contemplando el horizonte –Ricardo y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, es por eso que lo conozco tan bien, Ricardo tiene un primo de nombre Giotto, ese hombre es la cabeza de la famiglia más poderosa de Italia, y por lo tanto uno de los hombres más codiciados por los patriarcas de las demás familias, hace unos años, Giotto tuvo que aceptar una alianza con una famiglia Los Tomaso, la coalición tendría efecto siempre y cuando la hermana del jefe de los Tomaso se casara con uno de los Vongola, pero Giotto era demasiado astuto, en lugar de casarse con la joven, la dio en matrimonio a Ricardo, no conozco los detalles, pero sé de antemano que ninguno de ellos se sentía atraído por el otro. –

-¿y si no se querían por qué casarse? –

-porque Vongola no necesitaba una guerra con los Tomaso –

-¿es por eso que el señor Ricardo desapareció después de casarse? –

-no, no es solo eso, en aquel entonces Ricardo se había enamorado de una joven, aunque nunca supe su nombre, ella solía ser una de las mucamas de su familia, pero al ser muy pobre sus padres la vendieron a un traficante de mujeres que la llevó a Francia, donde la vendió a un burdel; tan pronto como Ricardo se enteró se dio a la tarea de buscarla, sin embargo cuando la encontró era demasiado tarde, no soportó demasiado ese tipo de vida, aun con la ayuda de sus compañeras, después de ese incidente Ricardo decidió comprar a todas las chicas que habían tratado de ayudarla, fue entonces cuando le encargó la administración de la casona a madame Beatrix, y las nombró a cada una de ellas como una piedra preciosa, porque su amada había sido apodada como _Diamante_, al ser tan preciosa pero tan dura de corazón con todos los hombres –

Un escalofrío te recorre al recordar las palabras de Topacio, sin quererlo un par de lágrimas escapan de tus ojos, al entender el dolor que ha pasado el _signore_ Ricardo…

-en todo ese tiempo no había visto a Ricardo interesarse en algo o alguien realmente, hasta que tu apareciste, supongo que ya lo debes de haber escuchado de las _gioielli_, tú te pareces mucho a esa mujer, salvo el color de tus ojos y tu piel eres su copia exacta –te dice limpiando las lágrimas

Suspiras tratando de tranquilizarte…

-deja de llorar y apresúrate que si no estamos a tiempo para la cena, no dudo que Ricardo nos rostice a todos –dice con cierta preocupación el peliplata

0*0*0*0*0

Te has vuelto el mozo en la mansión del señor Ricardo y aunque sientes que no eres del completo agrado de la demás servidumbre no le das mayor importancia. Todo parece en cierta calma en la mansión, con las peleas verbales y a veces los objetos volando entre la señora Addolorata y el señor Ricardo.

Ese día justamente acompañaste a tu amo a dar un paseo por el jardín, para por decirlo de alguna manera tener un tiempo solos, porque aún si no te dice nada cuando Ricardo te besa sientes que te quiere tanto como tú a él y no te importa en lo absoluto ser su solo _bambola_.

Regresan a su despacho, pero cuál es la sorpresa que ahí se encuentra con una persona inesperada

-nufufuf –ves reír a cierto hombre peliazul, su vestimenta es similar a la de un aristócrata

-Daemon Spade de la famiglia Vongola –dice con cierta frialdad tu amo

-veo que me recuerdas Ricardo –sonríe el hombre

-¿a qué has venido? Si Giotto quiere pedirme otro favor, entiende de una vez que no estoy dispuesto a escucharlo siquiera -

-¡oh vamos Ricardo! No me digas que sigues molesto por la alianza de los Tomaso –se burla de tu amo

Ves el rostro de Ricardo adoptar una mueca de enojo, mientras el peliazul no parece darle importancia

-debes saber 2 cosas estimado amigo, la primera es que yo no estoy a favor de ese tipo de alianzas entre familias –explica el hombre llamado Daemon - y la segunda, ¿sabías a caso que el jefe de una famiglia es capaz de anular cualquier unión matrimonial?, incluida la propia… –declara con un tono venenoso

-has captado mi atención –sonríe tu amo –pero ¿qué es lo que quieres? -

-bebamos un poco mientras te explico –le dice tomando asiento en uno de los sillones

-Giussepe, pide una botella y bocadillos para mi invitado –te ordena Ricardo

Sales de la habitación y te diriges a la cocina, vas a entregarlos, pero es la señora Addolorata quien le pide a una de las mucamas que lo haga en tu lugar, mientras la pelirroja te lleva consigo…

0*0*0*0*0

Acompañas a la señora Addolorata como su mozo, te ha dado un traje nuevo y elegante, al bajar del carruaje y observar el edificio que se alza frente a ustedes quedas fascinada, es un teatro, puedes ver en los alrededores como todos los asistentes llevan sus mejores galas La _signora_ y tú se dirigen hasta un palco privado donde observarán la obra.

-se llama "Sueño de una noche de Verano" –te explica la pelirroja haciéndote una seña para que te sientes

Las luces se apagan y comienza una melodía, observas fascinada, es una historia de amor, una que te hace reír, pero también te roba algunas lágrimas.

-esa es la marcha nupcial -te explica de repente la pelirroja -he oído que la princesa Victoria de Inglaterra la usó en su boda –suspira la mujer abanicándose un poco

Tu también suspiras es una pieza hermosa, pero tus pensamientos se amargan recordando crueles palabras de las chicas de tu puerto… _Una huérfana como tú jamás podrá casarse, porque no existe alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para enamorarse de ti… _ No sabías si el señor Ricardo estaba enamorado de ti o no, pero tú le amabas a él, con eso bastaba, porque aún si él ya estaba casado con la señora Addolorata…

-es mi culpa –suelta de repente la mujer

-¿perdone señora? –le interrogas

-es mi culpa que Ricardo siempre esté así, fui yo en aquella ocasión quien le ocultó el destino de la pobre muchacha –explica

-¿cómo dice? –

-Un par de días antes de nuestra ceremonia vino a la mansión esa joven, me pidió de rodillas le permitiera ver a su antiguo amo, pero en ese momento yo me sentía tan enojada por haber sido entregada a Ricardo y no a Giotto, que en un arranque de ira le mentí, le dije que partiera tranquila que Ricardo la encontraría después –explica

Te quedas boquiabierta al tiempo que ves como el rostro de la señora adopta una mueca de profundo dolor.

-jamás pensé, nunca fue mi intención, yo no… yo no quería que muriese, yo no sabía que Ricardo la amaba tanto… -

-pero he recibido mi castigo, un tiempo después de que Ricardo se marchó en su busca, mientras montaba a caballo caí al suelo y me golpee tan fuerte que perdí al bebé que llevaba en el vientre, los médicos dijeron que después de semejante accidente no podría concebir nunca más –

…**que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte**

_tal vez tú podrías borrar esos amargos recuerdos…_

* * *

Si bueno Giotto nada tonto xD... pues esta idea me surgió xq... pues mmm... como decirlo sin espoilearles el final... xD xq sí! (es más un motivo diría yo),

la vdd siempre han notado q todos mis fics se supone q nuestro galán está soltero, pues en esta ocasión no es así, ojo,

Addolorata es la versión italiana de Dolores, amm sip, eso de "cumplirle" implica exactamente lo q están pensando, Ricardo sí se acostó con ella... no sé si sea machismo, pero pues me apego un poco a la época, no se me enojen... otra nota el bebé q Addolorata esperaba era de Ricardo... ;3;

Nunca he visto o leído "Sueño de una noche de Verano" solo me gusta la marcha nupcial, es linda y es simbolica, (ya verán)

Y Daemon it's here! así es como empieza segun mi universo... xD pues ya saben q...

Otra notita, Marzio es como el Squ-chan de Ricardo, pero con el cabello corto y no tan griton...

bueno, creo q es todo por ahora, ya mañana subo el final y pues me dedicaré a escribir sobre el fic de Dino... y luego la Galería...

Saluditos y nos leemos!

PD. Espero q fanfiction no se caiga otra vez e3e

PD2. xD Dino dónde estás?

PD3. ya viene mi cumple ;D


	5. V

**Inocencia de Otoño**

* * *

_tal vez y solo tal vez..._******  
**

Ultimo capi del fic de Ricardo Vongola o Vongola Secondo y un OC o Lectora...

Este fic aplica tbm a mi condición de las escenas extras que tengo en mi perfil y la última nota sobre este tipo de historias

**Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento…**

* * *

V

-¿por qué no me dejas oír tu voz? –te susurra tu amo Ricardo al oído

Suspiras con suavidad, tienes vergüenza, aún si sabes que el matrimonio con la señora Addolorata era una completa farsa y que entre ellos no existe nada más que un enorme desprecio y rencor, no puedes dar rienda suelta a tu deseo, simple y sencillamente no puedes hacerlo, no después de la amarga confesión de la señora Addolorata.

-¿es que acaso debo de ser más vigoroso? –te interroga el pelinegro embistiéndote con más fuerza y luego presionando tu vientre

-¡ah! Amo Ricardo –gritas casi desfalleciendo

-eso es lo que quiero escuchar… -te susurra con arrogancia y satisfacción el ojiverde

0*0*0*0*0

Corres por los caminos aledaños a la mansión, tienes que darle la buena nueva, aún si no sabes con exactitud si tu amo Ricardo estará contento, tú lo estas, Dios en los cielos te había bendecido. Sin quererlo tu carrera se ve detenida abruptamente, un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo al saber que vas a caer al suelo.

-Te tengo –te susurra al oído una voz masculina, suave y tranquilizadora

Como reflejo llevas tu mano hasta tu vientre, aún si la costumbre de vestir como varón ya está muy presente en ti, no puedes evitar sucumbir al deseo de asegurarte de que tu criatura se encuentre en perfecto estado.

-_grazie_ –le dices al hombre que te salvó

Entonces descubres que se trata del primo de tu amo, Don Giotto, tratas de separarte de él y hacer una reverencia a modo de saludo, sin embargo él te sostiene.

-no hace falta María –te sonríe

Te quedas boquiabierta, salvo el amo Ricardo o Marzio nadie más conoce tu nombre de pila

-¿cómo es que…? –

Te dedica una sonrisa comprensiva

-la noticia le dará mucho gusto a Ricardo –agrega

-¿eh? –susurras inquieta

Es cuando llega Etienne y te lleva consigo, después de todo tienen que volver a la mansión.

0*0*0*0*0

Llegas al despacho y esperas a que Etienne le informé sobre cierta situación, mientras tanto juegas con tu camisa estás demasiado nerviosa, especialmente cuando empiezas a sentir como el ambiente se torna pesado e incómodo, las noticias no han sido buenas, por la expresión en el rostro sabes que Ricardo está enojado, más que eso está furioso, sientes que no es momento ni el lugar para contarle, das un par de pasos para retirarte detrás de Etienne, sin embargo te apresan por la cintura y cierran la puerta con seguro.

-¿a dónde vas María? –te susurra al oído

Su voz te hace temblar de pies a cabeza, si tu amo Ricardo no te estuviera sosteniendo probablemente ya estarías en el suelo, aún no encuentras la explicación para tal suceso después de tanto tiempo. Solo das un ligero gemido y te aferras a sus brazos

-dilo ya, sé que tienes algo que contarme –dice con una voz seria pero no fría

-amo Ricardo, yo… -dices –yo estoy… estoy encinta –le confiesas con una ligera pena

El pelinegro te suelta, tiemblas un poco, ¿acaso está enojado contigo? ¿el señor Ricardo no te quería como para darle un hijo? Las lágrimas invaden tus ojos, das la vuelta lentamente, quieres mirar la expresión de su rostro.

-repítelo –te dice con esa voz profunda

-Estoy encinta –murmuras

Te sostiene el rostro y deposita un suave beso en tus labios, puedes sentirlo sonreír…

-no esperaba que fuera tan pronto –te susurra –así que tendré que adelantar mis planes –

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpe, tu amo se separa de ti y pregunta por el visitante.

-soy yo _Secondo_ –es la voz del señor Daemon

-ve a descansar, hablaremos luego –te murmura al oído Ricardo antes de abrir la puerta

Sales del despacho y te diriges de inmediato a tu habitación, te sientas en la cama y observas las hojas caer a causa del viento, ha pasado ya un año entero desde que llegaste a Europa y el señor Ricardo te compró, suspiras acariciando tu vientre. En los últimos meses todo empezó a cambiar para ustedes, ese hombre llamado Daemon se convirtió en un invitado frecuente en la mansión de Salerno, pudiste notar como el _signore_ Ricardo se rodeaba de nuevos hombres fuertes e intimidantes, en un par de ocasiones te habían asustado e incluso sus subordinados habían tratado de hacerse los listos contigo, pero el amo te había defendido dejándoles en claro que le pertenecías y que cualquiera que te tocara moriría calcinado bajo su llama.

Suspiras al ver el enorme jardín de la mansión Vongola, tan solo llevan un par de semanas residiendo ahí, pero ya te estás acostumbrando; hacia más o menos medio año que habías conocido a Don Giotto, en esa misma mansión, cuando viste a tu amo encontrarse con su primo pudiste notar las enormes ganas de golpearlo, entre tanto la expresión en el rostro de Don Giotto era de nostalgia y tristeza, no podías creer que un hombre como él hubiera engañado a su primo para que se casase en su lugar. Durante unos meses frecuentaron la mansión Vongola, hasta que por fin Giotto decidió retirarse y nombrar su sucesor a Ricardo.

Esa mañana habías ido a visitar Rubí, Zafiro y Jade, quienes viven en el pueblo administrando una taberna, desde que el señor Ricardo había tomado la dirigencia de Vongola, todas las chicas se dedicaban a ser informantes para la famiglia, todas ellas se dedicaban a algún oficio de bajo perfil, como Esmeralda y Amatista quienes habían montado una panadería en Genova o como Perla y Tuquesa quienes trabajan como costureras en Florencia. Rubí, Zafiro y Jade han sido quienes han diagnosticado tu embarazo, aunque al principio parecía un shock saber que eras una mujer, les provocaste tremenda alegría.

0*0*0*0*0

Suspiras al tiempo que ves como varios sirvientes van y vienen por la mansión, caminas hacia el despacho de tu amo, no lo has visto en toda la mañana, así que decides visitarlo, te detienes al escuchar la voz de la señora Addolorata.

-¿qué significa esto Ricardo? -

-Nuestro matrimonio se dará por terminado oficialmente en 10 días –le responde

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que un Don de la mafia tendría tanto poder? –dice con sorpresa la señora

-No tendrás que preocuparte por recursos por el resto tu vida, puedes quedarte en Salerno o volver con tu hermano –

-Envíame a América –pide la pelirroja –estoy aburrida de esta vida, de ser solo la sombra de mi hermano –concluye la mujer

Sientes como alguien te toma del hombro y te aleja del lugar, volteas a ver y descubres que se trata de Marzio. Desde que el señor Ricardo supo de tu embarazo el peliplata te resguarda.

-¿sucede algo malo? –le preguntas

-tienes visitas –te responde guiándote hasta el recibidor

Donde te encuentras con todas las _gioielli_, de inmediato te atrapan entre sus brazos y empiezan a felicitarte…

0*0*0*0*0

La puerta del despacho se abre repentinamente, entra un hombre de cabellos rojos que guarda cierto parecido con la señora Addolorata, tu amo solo alza la vista un poco.

-Longchamp –murmura Ricardo con cierto desagrado

-Vongola, me quieres explicar ¿qué significa esto? –interroga el pelirrojo líder de los Tomaso lanzándole un sobre con detalles plateados

-la invitación de mi boda –responde tranquilo el pelinegro

-¿Boda? Tú no puedes casarte mientras mi hermana viva –dice mordaz Longchamp

Ricardo deja escapar una sonora carcajada, al tiempo que se pone de pie.

-parece que Don Tomaso no sabe que un jefe de la mafia es capaz de disolver cualquier matrimonio, incluido el propio, especialmente cuando esposa no ha sido capaz de concebir en más de 2 años –

-¡sabes que Addolorata no podría concebir a menos de que estuviera contigo! –arremete el pelirrojo

-¡Longchamp! –irrumpe en la habitación la mujer

-hermana, ¿cómo puedes permitir esto? –

-sabías que Ricardo y yo jamás sentimos nada el uno por el otro, yo quiero partir de aquí, el quiere casarse, es un justo acuerdo –explica la mujer cruzando sus brazos

-Esto significa guerra Vongola –amenaza Longchamp

-Inténtalo Tomasso –lo reta Ricardo

Tiemblas ante los actos, pero parece que ninguno de los presentes cederá…

-¡Cállate Longchamp! –interviene una vez más la señora Addolorata –esto es un asunto que ya se dio por terminado –

0*0*0*0*0

Caminas nerviosa por el recibidor de la catedral, escuchas las trompetas y tu andar es lento de no ser porque Marzio te lleva del brazo no te moverías ni un centímetro, debajo de tu velo puedes ver a todos los invitados ponerse de pie, una sonrisa adorna los rostros de las chicas, pierdes el aliento al descubrir frente a ti la silueta de tu amo Ricardo, tu corazón late con tremenda fuerza, Marzio te entrega entonces a él. Y el pelinegro descubre tu rostro dedicándote una sonrisa arrogante pero seductora. Le dedicas una sonrisa al tiempo que una lágrima recorre tu mejilla, porque recuerdas las crueles palabras de Don Augusto, ahora estabas ahí en la catedral de Nápoles con una orquesta armonizando tu ceremonia, la misma que la princesa de Inglaterra había usado, portando un vestido de seda importada directamente de China hecho especialmente por las _gioeilli_, con un anillo de oro puro con un diamante incrustado, estabas rodeada de lujos que ni ese hombre podría soñar siquiera, pero no eran las cosas materiales las que te hacían feliz, era ese sentimiento de seguridad y ternura que percibías cuando estabas al lado del señor Ricardo, esa forma en la que solo podía dirigirse a ti como el ser más precioso y delicado que existiese en el mundo.

0*0*0*0*0

Arrullas con delicadeza al pequeño y hermoso pelinegro que tienes en tus brazos, la ama de llaves Maddalena te entrega la manta que le habías pedido.

-Maddalena, ¿existe algún sentimiento más hermoso que el amor? –le interrogas repentinamente

-no lo creo _signora_ –te responde la mujer con una mirada comprensiva –sin embargo el amor no es sinónimo de felicidad –

-tienes razón Maddalena, no es sinónimo de felicidad, pero los momentos dulces del amor construyen la felicidad en la vida –meditas mientras tu hijo duerme pacíficamente

-un hijo es la felicidad de una pareja hecha en carne y hueso –te sonríe Maddalena

Le sonríes a la mujer, porque en su mirada puedes leer el amor que siente por ese misterioso y algo tétrico guardián de la niebla, que quisieras o no era responsable de que tu ocuparas ahora mismo ese lugar, en esa mansión.

-Maddalena, ¿por qué no te tomas unos días de descanso? –le sugieres

La mujer te mira algo sorprendida, tú sabes acerca de sus hijos…

-yo me encargaré del señor, no tienes de qué preocuparte –le aseguras –y llévate las valijas que preparé –le guiñas un ojo

-_grazie_ _signora_ –

-María, mi nombre es María José -

…**que no me basta el mundo entero para amarte.**

_Tal vez este sería tan solo el principio de su historia juntos…_

* * *

Tan tan... XD q tal? me quedó muy cursi?

Amm las notas aclaratorias, como no sé cuanto tiempo pasó entre la traición de Daemon y el retiro de Giotto, pues le calculé un numero x,

Longchamp de la famiglia Tomaso, para quienes leyeron el manga dice q segun desde la generación de Ricardo se estaban peleando, así q les di un motivo, Ricardo de cierta forma le guarda un poco de aprecio a Addolorata xq queriendolo o no, ella iba a darle a su primer hijo ;3;

Aunq Maddalena no salió mucho, si leyeron Recuerdo de Otoño, ella es la única que conoció y trabajo al servicio de Ricardo...

De su pequeño hijo... am XD no sé como llamarlo pero lo q sí se es q Ricardo x lo menos debió de tener descendencia para q llegaramos hasta Nono ... XD

En cuanto a sus joyas, todas se dedicaban a darle información, de paso ya no lo mencioné pero se supone que es cuando se funda el escuadrón Varia ;P

Bueno, María José logró una linda vida al lado de Ricardo ;D y si lo notaron ella jamás juzgó o pensó mal de nadie, a eso atribuyo su "inocencia" ...

Pues eso fue todo para Ricardo, ya saben q este fic tbm aplica para las escenas extras, en serio animense! xD no pasa nada...

no es necesario usar el narrador en 2da persona como yo...

Gracias x los coments, favs y los follows... cualquier duda o pregunta yo respondo x mensaje privado

Saluditos, besos y abrazos

Marie Clarie Rose 77

PD. Ya lleva x lo menos un capi del fic de Dino

PD2. Ya viene mi cumple es el 5 de octubre a ver si ese día publico el de Dino ;D

PD3. q no ande publicando no significa q no ande leyendo ;P


End file.
